life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria (Realism)
Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is the iconic fictional location of the first two Five Nights at Freddy's games, being featured in two different variations. If the pizzeria from the first game were to be real, how will the mascots and the building itself fare in a life after people? Timeline 1 day As power grids fail worldwide, the world is engulfed by natural darkness once again. Once the great outage reaches the pizzeria around 3:07 AM, the robots mistake the outage for the building itself running out of power. As a result, the bear known as Freddy Fazbear lumbers to the office, poised to attack. Once it got there, however, the possessed robot takes note of the lack of night guard. Seeing this, it lumbers back to its stage to inform the other three of the absence. At 6:00 AM, the robots get back to their original positions and wait for the children that would never come. The spirits using them as vessels wait for the retribution they desired that would never arrive, and the Happiest Day that would never come. Because after all, to them, tomorrow is another day... 3 months At this point, any pizza that is inside the pizzeria has been consumed by mold and local fauna, which took up residence the establishment a month after humanity's disappearance. After months of doing the same things again and again, the spirits possessing the robots as vessels finally get fed up with the absence of people, their killer, and their Happiest Day. At 4:23 AM, the spirits take control of the robots one last time. During this final period of possession, the robots turn their heads towards the camera that once allowed night guards to view the animatronics on-stage. This process was very slow, and the sound of them turning their heads to the camera was a nails-on-chalkboard cacophony of rusted metal grinding into the desired place and wires snapping. A few seconds after the ruckus ended, the soul possessing Freddy Fazbear turned the bot's music box on one last time. Due to both age and gradual wear and tear, the sound emitted by the music box was not a pleasant tune, but a series of clicks in a vague semblance to the original Toreador March. After the clicks reached their conclusion, the spirits left their vessels infuriated, leaving the robots to never activate again. 60 years ] Contrary to the buildings that fell before this time period, the robots inside the pizzeria succumbed to nature and the passage of time at a faster rate than the animatronic mascots everywhere else did. The empty, partially collapsed shell that was once a pizzeria has been overtaken by vines and animals, and the shell that is Golden Freddy is now called home to both insects and plants. The name, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria has been etched away by both wind and rain. The animatronics suffered the most due to the passage of time, as the combination of vines and rusty metal are barely enough to keep them upright anymore. On a rainy Sunday, they all fell down. Fall of Foxy At 2:37 AM, the first mascot succumbs, namely Foxy the Pirate. The pirate collapsed first due to the fact that it was left to rot and rust in Pirate Cove after a small incident involving a child who got too close, and is a separate incident from the infamous Bite of '87. As the robot's legs give out at the middle of the thighs due to the robotic pirate's weight. With a loud metallic screech, birds and mammals in the vicinity scatter. A second after, the robot lands on the floor of Pirate Cove, shattering the mascot's snout, destroying the faded "Sorry! Out of Order" sign, tearing down one of Pirate Cove's decayed, now light blue curtains and detaching the robot's rusty hook, which rolls to what remains of one of the tables. Fall of Chica Chica the Chicken succumbed to nature the very same day Foxy fell, but at a later time. When Foxy's snout hit the floor, the small shockwave caused as a result was enough to cause Chica's hand and cupcake to fall off. The hand and plate shatter on impact with the floor, but the cupcake is surprisingly intact, only suffering a minor crack. At this point, the words "LET'S EAT!!!" on her bib have become almost unrecognizable, being covered in mold and marred by water damage. The only thing still recognizable on her bib is one of the exclamation points. As the sun began to fall below the horizon, Chica herself succumbs. A loud crack is heard as Chica begins to tip towards the front of the stage, her descent growing faster and faster. This crack was emitted by Chica's leg, which separated from the rest of her body from the knee down. Chica soon reaches the absolute, falling off of the stage after a few seconds, with her outer shell being almost completely demolished, and her rusted metallic frame breaking in multiple places. Fall of Freddy One might think that since Freddy was the leader of the band, he would succumb to nature last. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on your viewpoint, this is not the case. Instead, Freddy Fazbear succumbed to nature before Bonnie did. An hour after Chica's fall, the hand holding Freddy's microphone fell to the floor, with the rusty robotic hand as well as what was left of the outer shell shattering on impact. Miraculously, the microphone survived the fall. At noon the very same day, the rest of the famed Freddy Fazbear followed. First, the bear's lower jaw fell off, clattering to the floor and taking the front of Freddy's torso along with it, exposing the rusted, metallic ribcage of the endoskeleton underneath. Then, Freddy fell backwards, almost crumpling in half on impact with the wall. After the impact, Freddy's hat fell off his head and rolled under a hole in the ceiling, where it came to a halt almost right in the middle of a rain shower created by a large hole in the roof. Fall of Bonnie As Freddy fell beforehand, it would seem fitting that Bonnie, the second-in-command, would the last of the band to succumb to nature. The shaking caused by Freddy's collapse caused Bonnie's last remaining ear to fall off and shatter on impact with the floor. From that point forward, a slight creaking sound could be heard from inside Bonnie's outer shell. This creaking slowly got louder until the mascot's collapse. The moment the time reached this moment, Bonnie's metallic endoskeleton gives out and performs a pancake collapse, snapping the rabbit's signature guitar in half and almost completely destroying the robot's outer shell. Now, none of the famous robots remain intact. Nature has officially stolen the show. 120 years (The Collapse) Due to both a lack of maintenance and natural weathering through rain and wind, the once infamous pizzeria finally collapses. At this point, the only recognizable parts of the four mascots consist of Freddy Fazbear's hat and microphone, Foxy's hook, Chica's cupcake, and the lower part of Bonnie's guitar. Golden Freddy is completely unrecognizable, having been completely overtaken by foliage and resembling more of a large mound of dirt than a robot suit. Kick back and grab a slice of Freddy Fazbear's delicious pizza, folks, as Mother Nature's show is just beginning. As the building's supports begin to fail, the walls crack and ceiling tiles begin to fall out. Then, as the birds and mammals scatter due to the cracks, the building itself falls down in one fell swoop, crushing Chica's cupcake, Foxy's hook, Freddy's microphone, what remains of Bonnie's guitar, and what remains of the mysterious Golden Freddy on impact. Oddly, the only trace that the pile of rubble was once Freddy's is the hat of the bear himself, which would eventually become one of the many fossils left behind by humanity. Category:Nature Category:North America Category:USA Category:Robots Category:Utah Category:Fictional Place Category:Fiction Category:Collapses Category:Restaurants